


nagito komaeda and the secsy pumpkin

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Spookley the Square Pumpkin, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/M, Halloween, Kill me uwu, M/M, fuck me running i hate this, i think im fever dreaming, minor komaeda nagito/nanami chiaki, pure crack., sans undertale is that you, shoutouts to the discord, subtle hate of the bmc fandom, what are you gonna do bitch boy, yeah i mentioned let it all out i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: welcome to the crackfic i wrote while watching a shit christmas movie with my friends. the four of you im so sorry you have to witness this and switchmas
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Spookley the Square Pumpkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	nagito komaeda and the secsy pumpkin

It was halloween and Nagito Komaeda was dressing up as sans from deltarune. 

“Snas is from undertale you dumb bitch” Hajime said. “Now fuck me idk this is how fic works right?”

“Yeah I think so” Nagito replied. “Sadly I don’t have time, I must go find a pumpkin for ~halloween~”

“Understandable have a nice day”

Nagito dragged his gamer girl girlfriend to the pumpkin patch. “Okay essentially I need a pumpkin worthy of my hope.”

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Chiaki, apparently the only sane woman, asked but Nagitoe was long gone. 

They found the pumpkin patch and surveyed their surroundings, but all the pumpkins were disgusting. Revolting. **_R O T U N D ._ **

Until a singular square pumpkin. It was beautiful, with flat, sexy edges and three spiders crawling on it. Chiaki, trying to ignore her boyfriend, looked at one of the normie round pumpkins. So...despairing.

“I know that goddamn look, Nagito. Can’t we just take this one with the prostitute lips?”

“That one’s too despairful, Chiakey. This square one...is beautiful.” 

“H-Hey? Hello?” the square pumpkin asked. “Who picked me up?”

“It was me, Nagito Komaeda on the Nintendo DS!” the man in question replied. “I’m taking you home to carve for halloween.”

“Fuck that”

“Ah, right. Who would want to go home with a sad loser like me?”

Suddenly Michael Mell because author is fucking tired and watching a bad christmas movie.

“NOOOoooOOoo you can’t call yourself a lOooser you dont want a fandom making you wanna kill yourself even though you said one bad thing one time! _YOU DON”T WANT MY FATE, NAGITO”_

_“_ Oh my god irl michael mell?” Chiaki asked, finally seeing some h**e in this godforsaken pumpkin patch. 

“What the fuck” said spookley, kame-hame-forget about it-ing into hell

“My love...gone” said komaeda, breaking down into tears in his sans undertale cosplay. 

“You were cheating on me?” chiak asked. 

“Im sorry...the pumpkin and I never kissed if that helped!”

“Okay this is far from the orgy fics but it’s too insane for me. Peace out l*s*ers” said michael “uwu” mell

“Wait you guys have those? Fuck man, we just have the kokichi piss fic.” said tsumugi appearing from the void.

“I wanna go home send help.” Chiaki said. “Take me away, smoogi”

“Hell yeah. Bye nagito” said tsumugi. 

And so Spookley and Nagito lived happily ever after, the pumpkin with the prostitute lips probably somehow found its way to Miu. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tunglr.hell <3


End file.
